Patent Document 1 discloses the technique of arranging operation buttons on the periphery of a display. The display is exposed from an opening for the display provided in the case, while the operation buttons are exposed from openings for the operation buttons provided in the case.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-79607